The Misfit, Part 1
by RTChic
Summary: The first part of my first fic! Please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing in the WCW. It is owned by whomever happens to run the company at the   
moment. The only people I own are Jocelyn Carter and Diane Hopkins. Thank you, and have a nice   
day!  
  
  
The Misfit  
  
Jocelyn Carter tapped her foot impatiently as she waited on her friend, Diane Hopkins,  
backstage at the WCW house show on Saturday night. The WCW locker room area wasn't exactly the  
greatest place to be waiting on anyone, anymore. So many crew members were running around, trying   
to get things ready, and most of the wrestlers weren't the greatest people to run into, it   
seemed. The only people she had met that she really even mildly liked were the Natural Born   
Thrillerz, which she had met through Diane, who valeted for them.  
  
Jocelyn had been a trainee at the Power Plant, and she had been back a few times since, but  
she had recently been told by the WCW booking committee that they had some sort of idea for her   
as a character, and for her to take stop until they had a few things finalized. But they had   
confirmed that she would be working at the Nitro following the Sin PPV.   
  
Just as Jocelyn was preparing to start a search for her friend, she heard someone shout  
her name loudly from down the hall, and turned to see Diane running down the hall. In a few seconds,  
Diane was standing beside her, trying to catch her breathe and talk at the same time.  
  
"Guess what?" Diane breathed.  
  
"What?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"They finally got everything ready for you to start working!" Diane exclaimed, suddenly full  
of energy. "You're going to be working with Bill DeMott and Lash Leroux!"  
  
"Uhhh... okay. Lash I know, but Bill DeMott?" Jocelyn asked, obviously very confused.  
  
"Hugh Morrus! Duh!" Diane said.  
  
"But aren't they in the Misfits In Action?" Jocelyn asked.  
  
"Not after Sin. At Sin, Chavo and The Wall are going to help Shane Douglas beat General  
Rection. So then, he and Lash are going to revert back to their original names and be a team against  
Chavo and The Wall" Diane explained, all in one breathe.  
  
"And I come in where?" Jocelyn questioned further.  
  
"Also at Sin, Flair and his mystery wrestler are going to turn heel and team with Scott Steiner,  
Jeff Jarrett, and Totally Buff. Anyways, they're going to be 'interviewing' people to be in their group,  
and one of them is going to ask you! Well, Lash is gonna stand up for you... blah, blah, blah...  
you get the picture?" Diane finished.  
  
"Yeah. Thank goodness that you explained it to me because I barely understood it when you did,  
let alone one of the committee members!" Jocelyn laughed, before being smacked on the arm by Diane.  
  
"I swear, I don't know how you're going to stay serious out there," Diane warned her.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I will," Jocelyn promised, before looking at her watch. "So can we go now? The guys are going to think  
we disappeared! We're late, anyways."  
  
"All right," Diane said, following Jocelyn out the nearest exit doors.  
  
"You think we'll make it there before they leave?" Jocelyn asked, opening the passenger  
side door to the silver PT Cruiser.  
  
"Yeah. The hotel is only a block or two away. We'll make it," Diane assured her as she started  
the automobile.  
  
Jocelyn nodded her head to show she was paying attention, even though she was staring  
out the window, not really paying attention at all. She couldn't believe thatit would only be  
two more days until she was involved in her first show! Jocelyn couldn't believe that she was   
this nervous this early. But she guessed it was better to be nervous now rather than later. As   
Diane turned the radio up and sang along, Jocelyn shook her head, getting rid of all the thoughts   
and began singing with her friend.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jocelyn rubbed her hands together, slowly, as she thought about what was about to happen. It   
had seemed like a very short weekend leading up until this. BUT, she was ready.  
  
Thankfully, her outfit was pretty normal: a pair of bleached blue jeans and a white T-shirt   
Her long brown hair, which she usually left hanging to the middle of her back, was pulled into a   
ponytail. And earlier, she had nixed the idea to wear dark black sunglasses that would cover her   
dark green eyes.   
  
Most of the fans walking by just looked at her as though she were a normal fan, despite the   
cameraman standing right beside her setting up. In a few seconds, Jeff Jarrett would be walking   
around the corner, and a few seconds earlier, she would have the cameras focused on her. It seemed   
like it was all too much too fast, but she was sure she knew what she was doing.  
  
Finally, the cameraman gave a signal, and the camera was rolling...  
  
From out of the corner of her eye, Jolie saw Jeff Jarrett round the corner of the way she needed   
to go, a guitar over his shoulder. She remembered when the new group earlier, which included   
Jeff, had said they were going to be interviewing people to join their group. Jolie only prayed Jeff   
would pass her by.  
  
She wasn't so lucky...  
  
"Hey, didn't I see you working at the Power Plant?" Jeff asked, stopping right in front of her.  
  
"Uh... yeah," Jolie muttered, staring at the ground.  
  
"You're pretty good for a woman," he complimented earlier.  
  
"Thanks..." Jolie replied, trying to walk around Jeff, who blocked her.  
  
"Now hold on a second! A few of us are going around interviewing people to be in the group.  
We could use someone like you," Jeff said. "Of course, you'll be doing what we say..."  
  
"Thanks, but no thanks," Jolie answered.  
  
Jeff laughed harshly, "you didn't just say what I think you said."  
  
"Actually, I did. Bye," Jolie said, sternly, walking past him.  
  
"Oh no you don't you! Get back here you little..." Jeff began, grabbing Jolie by the shoulder   
and shoving her into the wall, preparing to hit her with the guitar. "No woman talks to me like that!"  
  
"Hey, she said no. Just leave her alone," a voice from behind Jarrett said, before the person   
took his guitar away from him. Sure enough, it was Lash Leroux.  
  
"This has nothing to do with you, slapnut!" Jeff barked at Lash, taking his guitar back. "This   
is between me and her!"  
  
"She answered your question, now get going, Jeff", Lash said.  
  
Jarrett rolled his eyes and pretended to start walking away, when he turned back around and   
smashed his guitar over Lash's head. As Jeff walked away, laughing, Jolie checked on Lash, and the   
camera faded.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
It was later that night, and Hugh Morrus had challenged Jeff Jarrett to a match due to his   
attack on Lash earlier. The match had been going on for awhile, with Lash doing commmentary while   
Chavo and The Wall stood at the top of the ramp, waiting for the perfect time to attack.  
  
Just as Hugh had hit a body slam, he climbed to the top rope, preparing for the No Laughing   
Matter. Immediately, Chavo and Wall ran to the ring, with Chavo jumping onto the ring apron to argue   
with the referee, and The Wall preparing to throw Hugh off of the top rope.  
  
Suddenly, from the audience, Jolie jumped the guard rail. Climbing onto the ring apron, quickly,   
and kicking Wall in the side, momentarily stopping him and allowing hugh to hit the No Laughing Matter,   
then get the three on Jeff.  
  
Unfortunately, Jolie hadn't hurt the Wall too badly, and he stared at her intensely as she tried to   
jump from the ring apron, only to be caught by the neck and hoisted high into the air. Jolie kicked and lashed   
out, trying to hit the Wall, but none of it worked as he prepared to chokeslam her. But Lash, who   
had been fighting with Chavo on the outside, threw Chavo into the apron, causing him to hit the Wall's knees and   
for him to throw Jolie on a reaction. He didn't throw her too far, but just enough for her to hit   
the steel steps before rolling to the ground, holding her sides.  
  
Slowly, Jolie was able to pull herself to her feet, and tried to walk with the support of the rail.   
Eventually, Hugh and Lash were able to help her away, and the three exitted together, as the audience   
cheered behind them.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Good job!" Diane exclaimed as she saw her friend standing there, talking to Bill (Hugh) and Lash.   
Jocelyn turned to see her friend and smiled. Jocelyn was still holding her right side, but it   
didn't seem to be hurting her too much.  
  
"I didn't know little things like that would hurt so much, though," Jocelyn said as Diane stopped   
beside them.  
  
"Get used to it, hun, because it's going to get worse," Diane told her.  
  
"Don't tell me that," Jocelyn moaned.  
  
"She's telling the truth," Bill insisted. "But, anyways, Lash and I need to get going. We'll   
see you tomorrow at the Thunder taping."  
  
"Yeah! See ya later, Jolie!" Lash shouted as the two left.  
  
"Doesn't he know your real name?" Diane asked, obviously very confused.  
  
"Yeah, but he's the one who thought of my ring name: Jolie," Jocelyn explained. "It's some   
French-type word. I think he said it means 'pretty'."  
  
Diane giggled as Jocelyn looked at her with a confused look on her face, before realization dawned on   
her.  
  
"No! No way! Don't you even say that, Diane!" Jocelyn yelled, covering her ears and running   
down the hall with her friend in close pursuit. 


End file.
